The Indifference Awakens
by TLC Middle School Language Art
Summary: A modified version of Star Wars episode 7.


The Indifference Awakens

He could see her confidence while walking; the girl's steps remained quick and directed to the spaceship; he almost couldn't follow her. Ben took the way around, and entered the second speed booster, instead of following her through the first. His steps echoed along with the vehicle's huge walls. Since he had already robbed many other small ships, Ben found his way to the Control Panel easily. The boy stole its most important pieces, which would worth about one whole portion. Ben heard her delicate steps echoing in the huge ship; it grew louder and louder as Ben wandered through its corridors. When he turned around at one of the corners in the shooting area of the ship, he saw her stealing the wires in the fire alarm, those wires worth three portions; those very expensive wires were completely worth stealing. The boy instantly backed away, and used his electronic cable to climb the wall; somewhere she wouldn't see him. The girl walked left, away from Ben. She quickly threw a cord with a hook tied to its end; while the boy slowly descended from his cable to the ground. As the hook landed on an edge of the long, steep wall, she used it to assist her climb to obtain a thick titanium fraction off of the spaceship's levitating system; when she almost started climbing, the wall creaked and sand fell through the screw holes and spaces between the walls. The metal walls creaked again, even louder than before; suddenly, half of the solid, old wall started to fall on her. Panic flowed through Ben's veins; he knew the metallic wall's weight would end up killing the love of his life. The boy ran towards her in a way she would've noticed if there wasn't a huge piece of metal falling on her head. He elevated his right hand towards her dramatically, as if raising his hand would help her in any way; the only thing he thought about was not losing her. Ben tripped on exposed wires, and fell seven feet away from the girl; he closed his eyes, because he didn't want to see her die, and he couldn't do anything about it, he had fallen. Expecting a huge, terrifying sound of the dying teenager, and the metal wall crashing on the rustic floor, he covered his left ear in terror, with his right hand raised. At that moment, he heard nothing. For four seconds he kept his eyes closed. He heard a faint cry, and finally glanced at her. She trembled in panic; her hands covered her delicate face in terror. Right above her head, the metal piece motionlessly, floated in the air. Ben could feel inside of him, somehow, he controlled that huge thing. He made it float. He didn't understand how he did it, but he stood up with his hand still making the metal wall still.

"Come, I won't hurt you."- He spoke softly-"Please". Instantly, the stunningly attractive girl looked at him astonished. She ran carefully towards his direction and hugged him so tightly he choked on his own saliva. The wall fell to the ground gently, as the boy's hand commanded it to. She felt like a puppy in his arms, "a beautiful puppy indeed"-he thought; a tough and muscular guy, hugging a short and thin lady. Ben gently broke the hug and curiously asked her what her name was.

"Margie, but please call me Rey."-She said softly, classy, and serenely as always.

Both headed to their speeders asking each other basic questions like: "What's your favorite place to stay at?"; "What is your favorite part of the portion?"; "Where do you live?" and so on. They headed towards Rey's home with their speeders, for Ben to know where she lives and vice versa. The girl's cabin was slightly smaller than his, but the materials on the shelves and walls were stronger; instead of being made of iron (like Ben's), it was made of cobalt. She had simple decorations, but Rey had more resources; he felt like she somehow worked even harder than him. One thing caught his attention while he examined her house closely, a droid walked rolled gleefully throughout the "house". The tiny robot rolled so rapidly Ben could not track the machine's "path"; once in a while orange LED lights shone from its panel. The sunlight reflected itself brightly on the droid's mechanical, white body according to where he moved.

"What is it? Is it a robot?"-He confusedly asked.

"He calls himself BB-8; it's a droid technically; he is pretty fast. I found it this morning."- She answered. BB-8 proudly beeped twice in response

-"I-I need to ask you a question."-She nervously spoke-"W-What happened in the ship? H-How did you move that thing?"

"I wish I had an answer in mind, it just "happened""-Ben responded sincerely.

BB-8 and Rey accompanied Ben to his home silently; if one of the humans opened their mouth, lots of sand would go into it. When they arrived, Rey gazed at his home with her eyes wide open;

"Wow, just wow. You have a lot of things."-Rey stated while staring at the decorations.

"It ain't much, most of it is junk."-Ben told her sincerely.-"I like keeping trash to make decorations in my free time."

"Can I live here with you?"-She asked the dumbfounded boy.-"I really mean it. This is amazing; it would also help our living conditions."

"Fine"- The boy said trying to hide his own excitement.

BB-8 and Rey went to her house grab the girl's items, and came back in twenty two minutes, forty-seven seconds, as the boy anxiously timed them. Ben even tried to help grab Rey's tools and clothes, but the droid said it had an "extra storage system" inside of him; the human boy's help wouldn't be needed. Ben easily found available shelves and chests where he could put her possessions.

"Alright, madam, your belongings are secured"- He said teasing her.

"Thank you sir"- She bullied him back.

Both explored other ships for one hour, and now Rey and Ben needed to start stealing things from other creatures/people; their speeders couldn't handle float for such a long time to reach other abandoned ships, now they had to either steal things from people/creatures, or from people's/creature's ships.

Rey had to distract Unkar the trader in the morning, so that Ben entered in his ship and robbed pieces from it. They left fifteen minutes after they structured the plan. They headed different directions, and being careful so no one would notice them. Rey stopped on the line with BB-8 at her side. She could peer at Ben while she stood on the line, because the trader's old spaceship wasn't far. When her time on the line to trade came, she tried to make sure the creature was focusing either on her or on the droid.

"Here, same as last time."-She said confidently. BB-8 beeped once and sang the note F; Rey knew what it meant, it meant "Ben invaded the ship".

"That would worth half of a portion"- The creature murmured with a low pitched voice.

"Last time it was a whole portion"- Rey pretended she actually cared about it. The creature started to glance at the droid confusedly.

"If you give me that droid, he will worth sixty portions."-The gross monster told her with a sincere look.

"Sorry it's not for sale."-Rey stated. She stared at some ladies working with threads and vases for about five minutes; "Ben had successfully invaded the ship, he might me heading home now"-she thought. To make sure, she called him via a sort of green telephone her crush had invented.

"Hello?"

"H-hello, I am stuck in the ship, where are you?"- He replied nervously.

"I am near the threading ladies; I can't go there now"-She yelled at him.-"Just wait there, I will see what I can do"

"Alright, just whatever happens, I just want you to know that I love you, and I will never let you go."-He said worriedly.

"Love you."-She answered. When Rey put the "phone" in her pocket, she blushed. A creature in a mask tried to steal BB-8 from her. Rey hit the creature in the face with a fighting staff she always had in hands; the attacker fell to the ground, and three other creatures that looked like him came fight her. The girl could handle them easily and naturally. She had practiced self-defense with the rod, and greatly fought using it. She didn't understand why they were trying to steal her droid. The rest of the weird beings couldn't battle anymore, so they ran away moaning and covering their hurt body parts.

A tall, muscular, black teenager approached her, saying he was with the resistance and needed her help. He also told her people from the First Order were trying to find her robot. BB-8 beeped innumerous times in alert, but Rey shut him up immediately. At first she thought he simply wanted her droid, than she heard two explosions happening not so far away, and started running with him to an abandoned ship.

"Run to that firescaper!"- Rey shouted while running towards the ship.

"But we need a pilot"- He answered.

"We've got one"- The girl exhaustedly yelled.

"You?"- He asked back. Rey didn't want to respond because of her tiredness, so she kept running. About five yards away, the ship they were going to enter, received a shot from the First Order's helping mini spaceships, and exploded in huge orange flames and smoke. "Ben."- The intelligent girl thought.

"Run to that ship!"- She told the boy while pointing to the non-ownerless spaceship where Ben stuck himself inside of. They invaded the ship flawlessly, but Rey didn't find Ben inside of it. She tried hiding her worries by yelling at him and being confident.

"Go to the shooting, I can pilot."-She said almost failing at being positive. The boy ran to the shooting area, and quickly learned how to lean on it and command it.

Rey started making the ship float; she could do it, but not easily. She moved it to somewhere the boy could shoot the other seven tiny spaceships. They started going faster, and dodged most of the shots from the First Order; but they weren't perfect and still got shot once a while. "The boy's doing great"- Rey thought, he had already shot one ship, and destroyed it. The girl could dodge the shots so incredibly well some of the tiny spaceships shot each other. She kept doing the same thing; when the flying machines hit each other (or shot each other), they exploded in the middle of the air. There had only way of escaping the last three ships, by entering a larger spaceship and shooting them in there. When she invaded it, one of them hit the edge of the entrance and shattered like a glass in midair. The boy shooting the ships aimed on the one flying on the front and smartly exploded it. When Rey's ship left the huge spaceship they were in, she rose to the air and turned where the boy could shoot. The boy didn't miss, so both of he teenagers celebrated their own win.

"That was awesome"- He said.

"What's your name?"- Rey curiously asked.

"Finn"- Finn said,-"What about yours?"

"Rey"- She answered. A weird smell came from the ship's main hall; Rey ran to check if the spaceship's gas system escaped, and it did, it leaked from the ship's tabulation system. Rey fixed the leaking gas, and went to the control room.

"R-Rey, there is a person here! Help!"- Finn asked for help. The girl ran to the main hall, and Ben held a weapon, it had a metallic holder, and a gray, long light coming out of it.

"R-Rey?"- He pressed a button on the weapon which made the light shrink back into its metallic part and dropped it; the boy started running and hugged her.-"I thought you were deceased or something"

"Really?"- She asked.

"Nah, but I was really worried, why did you take so long, and who is he?"-He told Rey while pointing to Finn. Finn ran to the Control Panel of the ship.

"He is Finn, the teen is with the Resistance"-She said.

A while after they started explaining Ben what happened, "Rey! Come here! Somebody else is controlling the ship."-Finn yelled. The girl ran to assist him. She clicked on buttons, and pushed levers to see who controlled her ship; she didn't discover anything.

"What? I don't understand."-She murmured in confusion.

Ben grabbed his weapon, and he said he found it in a bag with him when his dad/mom/parents left him in Jakku. There was a note pinned to the saber saying "YOUR LIGHTSABER". He would use it in self defense in case the First Order kept manipulating "their" spaceship.

When Rey looked forward she saw a big floating "bay" for spaceships to stay in. The only thing she saw from the inside of the ship was a hairy, tall, brown creature and an old man. They entered in the ship like it was theirs, and started to stare at it. The old man said that ship once belonged to them. The man told the teenagers to call him Han Solo, and call the creature Chewbacca. For one hour, the man told them how the "myths" and "untrue" stories about Luke Skywalker, Han Solo himself, and Anakin actually accurate. Ben and the girl knew that story because the "threading ladies" always tell interested kids the same story, but Finn didn't seem to be interested. In the part where Han started describing the force, Ben showed, and asked Han if that was the "force"; Han answered "yes" and asked who his parents were.

"I wish I had an answer in mind, I don't know."- Ben said, being careful not to repeat what he told Rey earlier that day.

"The force is strong with you."-Han Solo said mysteriously.-"Mark my words." They went to a bar in another planet, to talk, but Ben stayed in the ship, again, practicing the force. In the bar, a mug that Rey had in her hand filled itself with a levitating water bottle, she knew it was Ben. For some unknown reason, the girl felt like she was being observed, but she didn't worry about it. Rey heard a scream from a downstairs room, she curiously followed it, and it came from the inside of a wooden chest. When the girl grabbed the chest's lid, a thousand pictures of robots, blood, and people invaded her head. She "awoke" when the owner of the place removed her hand from the chest.

"The light saber is calling for you"- The green creature murmured.-"It belonged to Luke Skywalker, and now it is calling for you" Rey touched the weapon like it wasn't hers, and respectfully touched it like it belonged to someone else. Then, she went upstairs. Han Solo said the First Order's spaceship had arrived, and told Rey to run into the forest with BB-8. She threw her light saber to Finn, and ran to the forest. The girl could hear people dying, shots being fired, and the sounds of the forest. The teenager observed three storm troopers marching near Rey. She ran away from them, and they noticed her, but they didn't follow the girl. A few seconds later, she heard Kylo Ren's voice not so far from her. So she tried to hide from him, but was spotted easily. He used the force to hold the teenager still while talking to her.

"You thought you were going to escape, huh?"- He said with a manipulated voice from his mechanical mask. Rey couldn't even move a muscle. The boy's storm troopers put the girl in his ship, and they successfully flee from there.

"Ben, remember in the bar? Can you do the same thing now?" Finn said referring to the girl's mug.

"Maybe"-He responded doubtfully. He raised his hand pointing to Kylo Ren's ship, his hand vibrated with the power of the force. The blue eyed boy twisted his hand making a circle.

"That was his left ankle"- He said proudly.-"Oh yeah, I broke Kylo's ankle" Then started flexing his right arm. Finn rolled his eyes and headed towards the Millennium Falcon leaving Ben alone.

Since Ben could already handle the living force, Han Solo said it would be better if he invaded the First Order first, to see what they are planning without being noticed, if he was noticed, the force would be in his favor; then, Han Solo and Finn would invade it, but they needed to tell the Resistance first. In the speed of light, the Millennium Falcon traveled to make a plan with the Resistance. When they arrived, Princess Leia awaited them; she hugged and kissed both of the teenagers and Han. Then, they met C3PO, it had a new reconstructed, red arm; he even joked about it. Everyone entered the room, but Ben stayed inside of the ship practicing the force. When Han Solo almost stepped in the room, he stared at Ben's baby blue eyes focused on a mug in the ship; he made the old, white mug that said "Chewie is the best!" float upside down.

Ben was sent early with a camera, an audio recorder, a modern watch in case the people in the Resistance needed to show him something, and an old telephone; he also had his light saber with him. They first tested it, and the audio recorder didn't work, so it was considered garbage, they threw it away. He broke in by the kyber crystal storage rooms, and then, ran to the storm troopers' dormitories to steal a suit. Ben stole one, and started walking in the corridors. When he turned around the corner, Kylo Ren was passing by, so he slowed his own path. Kylo stopped the boys' legs from moving with the force.

"FN-2187? Weren't you missing these days? Didn't you abandon us?"- The boy asked the intruder. Ben turned his back around and pushed Kylo against the wall with the force inside of him.

"I might, but I am now in the right path, Kylo"- Ben provocatively said.-"Now show me the command room"

"I thought you knew where the command room is, right? Fake storm trooper."-Darth Vader's grandson murmured painfully. Ben checked his watch, and a map appeared pointing to the command room. Ben invaded the room and brought Kylo Ren with him; He locked the boy in the mask's hands so he couldn't use the force. The blue-eyed boy turned off all security cameras with his force, and opened the side gates in the command room.

"Alright, side gates opened."-Ben proudly said to the watch.

"We are coming."-Han Solo said waiting outside in the snow.

"Where is she?"-Han, Chewbacca, and Finn asked Kylo the same thing.

"Why don't you check the security cameras?"- Kylo responded sarcastically. Ben opened all the security cameras, but the ones in the room they were at. Thousands of storm troopers ran towards the door of the command room rapidly. The boy that could control the force, moved chairs, parts of the ceiling, and everything else he had to block the door. They covered Kylo's eyes, and escaped by the ventilation tubes. Everyone searched for Rey, but couldn't find her until she appeared in one of the corridors. "Chewie" and Han set up bombs all over the place until the unlocked teenager appeared. Kylo Ren removed his mask and started talking to Han, until the old man said he was his dad. But the boy didn't care about his own father anymore; Kylo pushed his light saber's button while his father was close to him, and let his own father fall from the overpass in his huge spaceship.

"Run! Destroy their weapon! I am going to make him beg his own life, and beg his father's back"-Ben yelled. The courageous boy clicked his light grey colored saber, and fought Kylo like a professional, hitting the villain's right leg. The boy dropped to his knees screaming in pain; three seconds later, he got up and penetrated his light saber in Ben's upper stomach; then removed it, and pushed the boy in the same abysm Han fell in. While falling, Ben concentrated on the Living force so deeply he had an immediate headache; he could feel it penetrating in his body and soul. Every midi-chondria of his cells fulminate; the boy opened his eyes, and he was back on the bridge, but his lower chest still bled and hurt. The world became blurry in his eyes, and then he could see nothing but darkness.


End file.
